Rules Are Made To Be Violated
by Aoyama Akiyoru
Summary: Menurutku, seseorang yang membuat peraturan juga wajib memberi contoh dari peraturan itu. Tak pandang status, gender, pangkat, atau apapun. Tak salah juga bukan, kalau kita menuntut balik ajaran tersebut ? fic rate M pertama saya. smoga maksud auther tersampaikan.


Menurutku, seseorang yang membuat peraturan juga wajib memberi contoh dari peraturan itu. Tak pandang status, gender, pangkat, atau apapun. Tak salah juga bukan, kalau kita menuntut balik ajaran tersebut ?

* * *

Rules Are Made To Be Violated

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Aoyama Akiyoru

Rate M (terlalu banyak kekerasan dalam fic ini)

Crime, family

Yandere! Rivaille, kekejaman yang terlalu frontal. Nama buatan sendiri.

NB: kalau belum pernah nonton film bernuansa pembunuhan akan sulit untuk membayangkannya(?). Baca fic ini juga dapat menimbulkan efek ingin muntah. Bagi yang tak kuat tolong lambaikan tangan(?) dan tekan tombol back.

Mohon juga jangan dibandingkan dengan chapter 56. sperti warning di atas, nama-nama OC di sini adalah buatan sendiri, jadi tolong maafkan pikiran author yang seenak jidat ini… hehehe

.

.

.

enjoy the story!

* * *

Langit sudah berselimutkan ribuan bintang. Hanya sang ratu purnama yang menemani. Suara gesekan ranting-ranting pohon yang terhembus angin sedikit mengusik malam.  
Tak hanya itu, masih ada suara lain.  
Suara pekerjaan ringan yang dilakukan seseorang di menara jaga dinding maria.  
Ya, Rivaille belum bisa tidur saat itu. Seringkali terdengar derap langkah di kamar Rivaille. Rupanya Rivaille baru saja membuat seteko teh _chamomile_ kesukaannya. Teko teh itu akan menjadi teman galaunya sekarang.  
Ingatan yang paling tak ingin diingatnya kembali hadir dan membuatnya _insomnia_. Ingatan tentang orang-orang yang sangat ia benci…  
kehidupan lamanya…  
masa kecilnya…  
lingkungannya…  
dan yang paling utama, keluarganya…  
Selama ini memang tak ada yang pernah mengetahui latar belakang Rivaille. Yang mereka tahu, Rivaille adalah seorang mantan penjahat kelas kakap di dunia bawah yang tak mempunyai keluarga sama sekali.

.

.  
.

Namanya Rivaille Westdorf. Bocah laki-laki dengan nama lahir Dyone Johannes Chrysostomus Levi Westdorf ini juga mempunyai keluarga, pastinya dengan nama keluarga yang sama, yaitu Westdorf.  
Ayahnya, Jerome Westdorf, dikenal sebagai pengusaha terkaya di kota Trost. Dapat dibilang, beliau adalah salah satu kawan dekat raja. Sang istri, atau ibu dari Rivaille, Rachel Westdorf, adalah ketua serikat istri pengusaha kota Trost. Nama mereka sangat terkenal di kota tersebut.  
Keluarga Westdorf tak hanya beranggotakan 3 orang. Masih ada 2 anggota lainnya, yaitu Francis Westdorf dan Catherine Westdorf. Mereka adalah kakak laki-laki dan adik perempuan Rivaille. Umur mereka tak terpaut jauh, hanya 2 tahun tiap anak.  
Mereka tinggal di kawasan _elite_ sudut kota Trost. Rumah mereka amatlah megah. Sebuah mansion khas _Renaissance_ kental menemakan rumah ini. Diliputi juga dengan taman yang tak kalah luasnya dengan rumah mansion tersebut.

Namun, kehidupan yang serba enak bukan berarti menutup kemungkinan hidup disiplin.  
Rivaille dilatih sejak dini oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk hidup mandiri dan disiplin, kurang lebih mulai usia 5 tahun.  
"Rivaille, pergilah ke sekolah sendiri, ya? Hari ini ayah sedang ada rapat pagi hari…"  
"Rivaille, berlatihlah mandi sendiri mulai hari ini…"  
"Rivaille, janganlah terus kamu disuapi. Kamu harus belajar makan sendiri…"  
"Rivaille, belajarah sendiri terlebih dahulu. Jikalau tidak sama sekali mengerti, barulah bertanya, ya? Sekarang ayah dan ibu sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas…"  
Hanyalah kata 'iya' yang dapat dikeluarkan Rivaille kecil ini.

Jerome bisa dibilang keras dalam mendidik anak-anaknya. Pelatihan kemandirian anak-anaknya terlalu dini diajarkan. Masalah apapun yang ditimbulkan salah seorang anaknya, bisa-bisa 1 minggu kemudian baru menemui titik akhir. Hal itu menyebabkan tak ada yang berani membuat masalah di rumah.  
Tak berbeda jauh pula dari sang suami, Rachel juga adalah orang yang konsisten dengan apapun yang ada. Kalimat perintah pula sering dikeluarkan, hanya saja lebih halus.  
"Rivaille, katakan 'tolong' jika ingin meminta bantuan, ya?"  
"Rivaille, gunakanlah 'terima kasih' ketika sudah menerima sesuatu dari orang lain…"  
"Rivaille coba katakan 'maaf'? Gunakanlah kata itu ketika berbuat salah, ya…"  
Bahkan yang terparah, ia pernah menyuruh Rivaille yang baru berumur 8 tahun untuk memasak sendiri makan siangnya dan kedua saudaranya ketika ia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan suaminya di luar kota.  
Mungkin semua bertanya, apakah keluarga yang cukup terpandang ini tak mempunyai pembantu maupun pengurus rumah tangga sampai-sampai harus Rachel memerintahkan hal tersebut?  
Ya, berkat kedisiplinan dan kemandirian yang diterapkan kedua orang itu, mereka tak mempekerjakan satupun orang untuk mengurus segala kebutuhan di rumahnya. Bahkan pula penjaga gerbang depan rumah. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Jerome ini…

Jadilah Rivaille anak yang rendah hati, peduli pada sesama, sopan, pandai, disiplin, patuh dengan pimpinan.  
_Ranking_ selalu ia dapatkan di sekolahnya, meski tak pernah mencapai peringkat pertama. Karena kepandaian dan kerendahan hatinya, ia sering dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya untuk melakukan tugas akademik di sekolah.  
"Rivaille, buatkan PR-ku ya…"  
"Eh, nanti beri aku jawaban saat ulangan ya, aku tak bisa sama sekali materi kali ini…"  
"Oi, bantu aku kerjakan tugas ini ya…"  
"Rivaille, kau bisa mengerjakan tugas ini sendirian kan? Kami harus bertanding polo dengan tim sekolah sebelah…"  
"Rivaille, ketika presentasi nanti, kau yang jawab semua pertanyaannya ya…"  
Sebenarnya Rivaille sangat senang dapat membantu mereka semua, namun semua yang ia kerjakan selalu dilakukan dengan wajah kecewa.  
Semua suruhan teman-temannya jarang sekali menggunakan kata 'tolong' dan 'terima kasih'. Padahal sejak kecil ia selalu dilatih untuk mengucapkan kedua kata tersebut. Apabila lupa mengatakannya, akan ditarik kembali semua pertolongan maupun barang yang ia minta.

Yang membuat Rivaille tambah sakit hati adalah perlakuan teman-temannya. Tak pernah ada niatan terima kasih dari mereka. Bahkan mereka selalu membesar-besarkan masalah kecil yang tak sengaja dilakukan Rivaille.  
"Aduh…! Rivaille, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Sakit tahu tanganku terinjak kakimu!"  
"Hei! Kau buta ya! Kau lihat, semua bukuku berantakan karena tertabrak olehmu barusan! Bantu aku membereskannya!"

Hanya kata maaf yang dapat Rivaille keluarkan saat itu. Ia tahu, gerutu teman-temannya itu hanyalah sementara…

Kepintarannya juga diakui oleh keluarganya. Kejadian itu mulai timbul ketika Rivaille mulai berumur 9 tahun. Namun tak berbeda jauh dengan teman-teman sekolahnya, bahkan lebih parah, merekapun juga menyuruh Rivaille untuk membantu kedua saudaranya mengerjakan tugas tanpa ada balasan sama sekali.

"Rivaille, bantu kakak kerjakan tugas ini, ya. Kakak sedang ada urusan…"  
"Kak Rivaille, bantu aku kerjakan PR, ya… aku tak mengerti sama sekali tugas kali ini…"  
"Rivaille, ambilkan barang di atas lemari tersebut!"  
"Rivaille, pergilah ke toko di pusat kota, dan belilah benda-benda ini!"

Sebenarnya Rivaille seringkali keberatan dengan keinginan orang tuanya dalam membantu kedua saudaranya. Bahkan, pernah sekali Rivaille tolak keinginan Catherine dalam mengerjakan tugasnya. Namun akhirnya perkataan Rachel yang membuatnya terpaksa membantu pekerjaan adiknya. Padahal keeesokan harinya Rivaille akan menempuh ujian tengah semester.  
"Rivaille, bantulah adikmu mengerjakan tugas ini. Kau dengar sendiri kalau adikmu ini tidak mengerti materi ini…"  
"Tapi, Bu…"  
ibunya langsung pergi meninggalkan Rivaille untuk membantu adiknya.

Semua dilakukan Rivaille tanpa mendengar sama sekali kata tolong ataupun terima kasih. Tanpa pula rasa peduli.

"Bu, kak Rivaille menumpahi air minum ku!"  
"Rivaille, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau menumpahkan minuman Catherine?"  
"Tapi, Bu, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku…"  
"Cepat bersihkan tempat ini seperti semula!"  
seperti biasa, sang ibu langsung pergi, meninggalkan Rivaille beserta pesan tersiratnya agar Rivaille segera mengerjakan tugasnya.  
Kenyataan menyuruh Rivaille untuk mengerjakan tugas itu.

Ya, lama kelamaan Rivaille beradaptasi untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Dan akhirnya Rivaille menganggap semua itu sebagai angin lalu saja.

Semua itu Rivaille biarkan menjadi-jadi, dan puncaknya saat Rivaille berusia 12 tahun. Tepatnya saat Rivaille menduduki tingkat pendidikan setingkat SMP kelas 1.

"Rivaille, tolong kerjakan tugas kakakmu, ya! Francis sangat tak mengerti sekali tugas biologi ini. Sedangkan ia juga sedang ada kegiatan."  
"Tapi, bu, aku tak mengerti pelajaran sekelas kakak, dan aku juga ada belajar bersama dengan teman-temanku. Besok aku akan melaksanakan ujian tengah semester, bu…"  
"Iya, ibu tahu, namun tugas kakakmu ini juga sangat penting. Besok tugas kakakmu ini akan dikumpulkan. Jika ia tak memberikannya, sekolah akan men_skors_nya. Kau juga dapat mencari materinya di buku cetak…"  
"Tapi, bu…"  
sang ibu langsung saja pergi. Seperti biasa, wanita itu meninggalkan suruhan tersirat dari gerak-geriknya.  
Janjinya dengan teman-teman terpaksa dibatalkan. Akhirnya ia baru belajar untuk dirinya sendiri kira-kira jam 12 malam.

.  
.

"Kak, bantu aku mengerjakan tugas ini… besok aku harus mengumpulkannya. Kalau tidak aku akan dihukum tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran…"  
"Tapi kakak sedang ada ujian tengah semester, tak bisakah kau mencarinya di buku cetak?"  
Catherine yang mendapat tolakan dari kakaknya melapor pada sang ayah untuk meminta dukungan.  
"Rivaille, bantulah adikmu ini… ia sangat tak mengerti sama sekali materi ini. Katanya materi itu tak ada di buku cetaknya…"  
"Tapi, yah, besok aku masih ada ujian tengah semester, materi untuk ulangan kali ini amat banyak. Tugas Cath sebenarnya amatlah mudah dan…"  
"Maka dari itu aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu, kak Rivaille…" Sang adik memutus perkataan Rivaille.  
Rivaille yang merasa terpojok dengan kedua orang tersebut, terpaksa mengikuti jalan permainan keluarga tersebut…

Satu minggu kemudian, hasil ujian Rivaille dibagikan. Hasilnya memang tak mengecewakan, rata-ratanya diatas 85%.  
Keluarganya, terutama kedua saudaranya, yang mengetahui hasil tersebut, semakin giat minta tolong dengan Rivaille. Yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah sesibuk-sibuknya Rivaille dengan ulangan, ia masih bisa menolong mereka, dan pada akhirnya ulangan ia sendiri takkan mengecewakan.  
Rivaille terpaksa terus mengikuti jalan pikir keduanya. Meskipun merugikan dirinya, tetapi ia TERPAKSA melakukan semuanya…  
Ya, TERPAKSA…

.

Hari terus bergiliran, bulan terus berjalan memaksa tahun terdorong menjadi satu tahun lebih tua.  
sekarang Rivaille telah berusia 13 tahun. Ya, ia sudah remaja. Dan masa remaja adalah masa-masa seseorang dalam keadaan labil, terutama dalam psikisnya.

Rivaille mulai mengganti semua anggapan keluarganya tentang dirinya sendiri.  
Ia sering pulang sekolah di sore hari.  
Ia mulai malas membantu keluarganya.  
Nilainya mulai naik-turun, tak seperti biasanya yang hampir selalu di peringkat 3 besar.  
Rivaille yang tadinya orang yang periang berubah menjadi orang dengan keseharian yang sangat sulit untuk menampilkan senyum hangatnya.

"Rivaille, bantu aku kerjakan tugas ini, ya! Aku ada acara dengan anak-anak dari Shiganshina, setelah itu…"  
"Francis, aku tak bisa. Tugasku sudah banyak. Lagipula, siapa kau?! Kerjakan sendiri tugasmu! Tak malu kah kau menghadapi kenyataan kalau adikmu ini lebih pandai dari pada dirimu sendiri?!"  
"Apa maumu?! Kau mau kita bertengkar?!"  
"Ayo, siapa yang takut, bodoh?"  
"Apa katamu?!"

"Hei, apa yang kalian pertengkarkan?! Mengapa kalian bertengkar?" Rachel seketika datang menghentikan pergerakan kedua orang ini.  
"Tanyakan saja pada si provokator bodoh ini!" Rivaille membalas sang ibu.  
"Siapa yang kau maksud, bodoh?!" Francis yang emosi bersiap untuk meninju Rivaille.  
"STOP! KALIAN JIKA INGIN BERTENGKAR, DI LUAR SAJA! IBU TAK SUDI MELIHAT KALIAN BERTENGKAR! RIVAILLE, KERJAKANLAHH SAJA TUGAS KAKAKMU. KAU SENDIRI TAHU KALAU FRANCIS CUKUP SIBUK SETIAP HARINYA..."  
"Bodoh, ibu tak tahu apa saja yang laki-laki ini lakukan, bukan? Kegiatannya hanyalah 2 jam setiap kalinya, namun ia baru pulang 5 jam kemudian. Bisakah kau sebagai orang yang dewasa berpikir secara logika apa saja yang ia lakukan?!"  
Rivaille sudah tak mempunyai rasa hangat pada keluarganya lagi. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang ibu dan kakaknya.  
Seperti yang biasa dilakukan sang ibu, Rivaille langsung saja meninggalkan kedua orang yang sedang duduk tertegun dengan apa yang dilakukan Rivaille barusan

.  
.

"Kak, bantu aku kerjakan tugas ini! Hari ini aku ada kerja kelompok dengan teman-temanku di…"  
"Di mana, huh?! Kerjakan saja saat itu, bodoh! Jangan bilang kau ingin pergi bersama teman-temanmu untuk membeli pakaian bersama…. Cih" Rivaille langsung meninggalkan adiknya di ruang keluarga dan masuk ke kamarnya.  
Sang ayah yang baru saja pulang dari rapat bersama raja, langsung saja dikabari adiknya bahwa Rivaille tak mau membantunya mengerjakan tugas.  
"Rivaille, sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirimu? Kau hanya membantunya mengerjakan tugas adikmu…" tegur ayah pada Rivaille sambil membuka pintu kamar Rivaille.  
"Hei, tak bisa kah kau mengatakan permisi? Lagipula apakah kau tak sadar kalau anak bungsumu itu adalah pembohong ulung? Lebih baik kau tanyakan dahulu apa yang ia rahasiakan tentang tugas ini, dan baru menegur orang yang bersalah, MENGERTI?!"  
Rivaille langsung saja mendorong sang ayah keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Wajah tertegun mulai menghiasi kedua orang tersebut.

saat makan malam)

keadaan saat itu sangat menegangkan. Tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara. padahal tak ada sama sekali masalah atau satupun yang baru. Kecuali kelakuan Rivaille tadi siang…  
"Rivaille, apakah kau sedang ada masalah di sekolah?" tanya Rachel mengawali percakapan.  
"Tidak ada, kecuali persoalan dari kedua orang bodoh itu"  
kedua saudara sedarah Rivaille mulai memanas. Francis sudah tak tahan, ingin berdiri dan menghantam Rivaille. Namun hal tersebut ditahan oleh sang ibu yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya. Niat Catherine yang ingin meneriaki Rivaille diurung oleh remasan tangan Jerome. Sama seperti Rachel, kebetulan Jerome duduk di sebelah Catherine.  
"Tak ada masalah lainnya?" Jerome ikut ambil suara  
"Tak ada. Kau ingin membuat masalah juga?"  
sekarang sang ayah yang mulai panas. Semua anggota keluarga mulai menenangkan sang kepala keluarga, kecuali Rivaille.

"RIVAILLE, APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?! KAMI HANYA INGIN KAU TENANG. MENGAPA KAU INGIN MEMPERBANYAK MASALAH KITA?"  
sang ayah bediri sambil mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Rivaille yang ikut emosi karena perkataan ayahnya mulai berteriak menanggapi. Sendok dan garpu yang semula ada di tangannya mulai ia banting ke piring, sebagai awal dari kata-katanya.  
"CUKUP, AYAH! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN KELUARGA INI! KALIAN TAHU, KALIAN ITU SAMPAH. SAMPAH YANG MENUNGGU UNTUK DIHANCURKAN WAKTU. TAK ADA SATUPUN YANG DAPAT KALIAN LAKUKAN SENDIRI. KALIAN PIKIR AKU INI MESIN SURUHAN?! AKU JUGA HIDUP! AKU JUGA PUNYA KEHIDUPANKU SENDIRI!" terbentuk tonjolan urat pada kepala Rivaille. "SEBENARNYA AKU BERPIKIR, APAKAH AKU INI ANAK PUNGUT? TAK ADAKAH SIKAP KALIAN YANG MEMBUKTIKAN KALIAN MENYAMAKAN HAK DAN KEWAJIBAN ANTARA AKU DAN KEDUA ORANG IDIOT INI?!"  
setelah itu ia langsung saja meninggalkan ruang makan dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu.  
Keluarganya masih duduk tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukan Rivaille, termasuk ayahnya yang baru saja kembali duduk.

"Sudah cukup kita biarkan anak kurang ajar itu! RIVAILLE!" sang ayah memanggil kembali Rivaille dengan emosinya.  
"Apa lagi bodoh?!" Rivaille kembali ke ruang makan dengan wajah tak niat. Sepertinya itu adalah awal bagi Rivaille senantiasa menunjukan wajah datarnya.  
**PLAK… PLAK…  
**Satu tamparan bolak-balik didapatkan Rivaille. Mewakili emosi yang ingin dikeluarkan keluarganya.  
"DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR, KAU! PERGILAH KAU! AKU TAK SUDI MENGANGGAPMU KELUARGA INI LAGI!"  
"MEMANGNYA AKU JUGA MAU, HIDUP DI KELUARGA BUSUK INI?! AKU JUGA TERSIKSA JIKA KAU INGIN TAHU!"  
langsung saja Rivaille kembali ke kamarnya dan memberesi semua barang-barangnya. Setelah itu meninggalkan rumah mewah itu.  
Ternyata Rivaille tak sebodoh itu. Sekeluarnya dari rumah, Rivaille langsung menuju komisi perlingungan hak anak kota Trost.  
"Aku ingin mengetes mereka, apakah mereka akan tetap mempedulikan diri mereka terus…"

Keesokan harinya, komisi tersebut membicarakan hal tersebut pada keluarga Rivaille. Jerome yang malu langsung atas kejadian itu saja menyetujui keinginan komisi tersebut.  
Dengan terpaksa, keluarga meenerima kembali Rivaille di rumah itu. Tanpa ada sikap hangat sama sekali.

.  
Hampir seminggu kemudian, Rivaille kembali mengeluarkan gelagatnya. Rivaille menyuruh-nyuruh keluarganya untuk melakukan apa yang ia kehendaki. Jikalau tak melaksanakannya, ia mengancam dengan perkataan dari komisi perlindungan hak anak kemarin.  
_"Jika kami kembali menerima kabar adanya kekerasan atau ketidakadilan, kami tak segan-segan menuntut keluarga anda. Sebelumnya, perlu anda ketahui pula. Tanpa maksud kurang ajar, kami takkan memperhatikan pangkat, status maupun kedudukan seseorang dalam semua masalah kami…"  
_Tak ada yang dapat keluarga itu lakukan. Yang hanya bisa mereka lakukan adalah membuat Rivaille merasa nyaman. Hal itu terpaksa mereka lakukan.  
Rivaille yang semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi kelakuannya, membuat keluarganya semakin gerah.

Setelah beberapa bulan, suatu malam, tepatnya malam hari sebelum ulang tahun ke-14 Rivaille…  
"Ayah, aku sudah gerah dengan kelakuan Rivaille!"  
"Iya, yah. Aku tak tahan lagi berada di bawah tekanan kakak sial itu!"  
"Apa yang dapat kita lakukan, yah?"  
"Aku juga tak tahu…"  
keluarga itu mulai berunding untuk menyingkirkan Rivaille, namun mereka masih putus arah. Sekarang mereka dalam keadaan hening dan tegang.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita membunuhnya saja?" Francis kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Kata-kata tersebut sukses membuat seisi keluarga -pastinya tak termasuk Rivaille- tercengang dan terkaget-kaget hingga beberapa berdiri.  
Keadaan kembali dalam keadaan hening.  
"Tapi, bagaimana?" Rachel mengeluarkan suaranya pula, bimbang haruskah ia menyetujui hal tersebut.  
"Baiklah, aku yang akan mengaturnya. Aku sudah pernah melihat bagaimana seorang pembunuh menghilangkan jejak ataupun bukti dari pembunuhannya", tegas Jerome menyetu  
"Kalau begitu, aku dan ibu akan membuat alibi yang menandakan kita tak berhubungan dengan kasus ini…" Catherine pun ikut ambil bagian.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah _fix_. Kita akan melakukannya malam ini. Bersiaplah semuanya, kita akan menjadi pemenang dalam malam ini…"

Malam itu, kira-kira pukul 11 malam. Biasanya rumah masih diselimuti oleh lalu lalang keluarga tersebut. Entah kenapa keadaan rumah itu menjadi sangat sepi.  
Hening.  
Tampak tak berpenghuni.  
Rivaille yang masih belum bisa tidur hanya bisa menutup matanya sambil membayangkan hari esok, tepat 1 tahun lagi ia baru bisa pergi dari keluarga sialnya itu.  
Lama kelamaan Rivaille larut dalam tidurnya. Jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam.  
Keheningan masih menyelimuti waktu itu  
namun takkan lama…

Seseorang berhenti di depan pintu kamar Rivaille. Hal itu sukses membuat Rivaille terbangun dari tidurnya, namun ia tak ingin si pengganggu tidurnya itu mengetahuinya. Jadi ia hanya bisa menutup kelopak matanya sambil mempertajam pendengaran dan _feeling_nya. Entah mengapa dari lubuk hatinya, ada yang menyuruh untuk menggunakan sarung tangan. Rivaille langsung mengambil sarung tangan di laci dekat ranjangnya tanpa suara, dan langsung memakainya. Memang ia tak tahu apa alasannya, tapi selama ini ia sudah membuktikannya sendiri, kalau kata hatinya selalu benar.

Orang tersebut mulai membuka pintu kamarnya  
Mulai mendekat  
terdengar suara gesekan besi baru keluar dari sarungnya.  
Tunggu, seperti suara pisau yang biasa ia bawa untuk bepergian

lama-kelamaan suara itu bertambah dekat. Langkah itu terhenti di dekat kasurnya. Sebuah suara mengakhiri ketenangan tersebut. Suara tersebut keluar dari mulut seseorang yang dikenalnya…  
"Pergilah kau dari hidup kami!"  
sontak suara itu membuat Rivaille membuka matanya karena merasa akan ada masalah. Benar saja, ketika ia memperlihatkan bola matanya, yang ia tangkap adalah Francis yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya sambil menggerakan tangannya untuk menghunuskan pisau tepat di dada sang adik. Rivaille langsung menghindar dari sana, menggulingkan tubuh ke ujung ranjang dekat kakaknya, lalu menendang kepala Francis sehingga terjatuh ke kasur.

Hampir saja pisau itu menancap di kepala Francis.  
"OI, KENAPA KAU TERSADAR DI SAAT INI?! BARU SAJA AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! HAHAHA…" tawa sang kakak melihat Rivaille.  
"cih, mati saja sendiri, dasar bocah bangkai!" dengan wajah datarnya, ia membalas sang kakak.  
"APA KATAMU?!" emosi Francis terpancing. Memang tenaganya semakin meningkat seiring meluapnyanya emosi. Namun tak demikian dengan gerak refleksnya.  
Emosinya membuat sang kakak kehilangan kecepatannya dalam menghindar. Buktinya, ia tak dapat menghindar dari serangan-serangan yang Rivaille berikan.  
Pukulan, tonjokan, tendangan, semuanya dilakukan beruntun oleh Rivaille. Sang kakak hanya bisa menahan serangan itu dan mencoba untuk menghunuskan pisaunya.  
Sang kakak semakin babak belur akibat serangan Rivaille yang bertubi-tubi. Ia mulai kehabisan tenaga. Rivaille yang tadi mendekati sudut kamar, sekarang memukul kepala Francis dengan tongkat di sebelah lemarinya bagai bola di pertandingan polo. Tanpa manusiawi, Rivaille mengambil pisau dari tangan sang kakak yang sudah pingsan tersebut, lalu memenggal kepala Francis tanpa peduli. Setelah itu mengoyak-oyak tubuh sang kakak hingga tak beraturan lagi. Dapat terlihat usus-usus dan beberapa organ lainnya tercecer keluar. Jantung Francis yang masih berdetak ditusuknya berkali-kali.

"Huh… dasar keluarga sialan. Kalian bermaksud membunuhku? Haha, maaf takkan bisa…" kata-kata kemenangan mulai dikeluarkan Rivaille.  
**BUKK**  
suara tersebut terdengar tak lama setelah kalimat tadi selesai diucapkan Rivaille.  
"Cih, kalian masih ada di luar? Dasar pengecut. Cepatlah kemari, keluarga bajingan!"  
belum ada reaksi. Sepertinya mereka masih saja mengumpat.  
Untuk berjaga-jaga, Rivaille melemparkan kepala sang kakak keluar kamar. Ternyata ada sebuah tangan yang memukul kepala tersebut dengan tongkat besi dengan keras, sehingga seketika kepala itu hancur.  
Sekali lagi Rivaille melempar barang keluar kamar. Seperti sebelumnya barang tersebut dipukul remuk. Tanpa menghitung-hitung waktu, Rivaille langsung keluar dari kamar dan menendang si pemukul ketika tongkat besi tersebut masih di lantai.

Ternyata itu adalah Catherine. Karena fisiknya yang lemah, setelah tendangan itu ia langsung saja tak sadarkan diri.  
Dengan menggunakan tongkat besi yang Cath bawa, Rivaille masih dengan warga datarnya langsung saja memukul tubuh sang adik tanpa perasaan, hingga tak terbentuk lagi fisik awalnya. Tulang, wajah, kulit, organ dalam, semuanya hampir sulit lagi dilihat.  
Darah yang tadinya hanya meliputi kamar Rivaille, sekarang sampai ke depan lorong kamarnya.

"OI, BANGSAT, DI MANA KALIAN MENGUMPAT?! CEPAT MUNCLKAN BATANG HIDUNG KALIAN! KALIAN HANYA BISA MENGORBANKAN ANAK-ANAK KALIAN SAJA, HUH?! TENANG SAJA, MEREKA SUDAH MATI! DARAH MEREKA SUDAH MENDUKUNGKU! KALIAN TAHU, HAH?! HAHAHA"  
seketika setelah Rivaille berkata-kata, sebuah bongkahan kayu menghantam kepala Rivaille. Ternyata itu ibunya.  
**BUKK…**  
"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN ANAK-ANAKKU, DASAR MONSTER SIALAN?! OI, BAJINGAN, CEPAT JAWAB AKU, BANGSAT?!"

Sang ibu memberikan sumpah serapahnya sambil memukuli Rivaille. Takkan diberi kesempatan Rivaille untuk menghindar…  
namun tak semudah itu  
Rivaille langsung menendang kaki sang bunda hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Kepalanya terbentur ubin yang amat keras sehingga wanita itu tak sadarkan diri.  
Rivaille yang berlumuran darah sekitar badan dan kepalanya menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk membalas perlakuan ibunya.  
"DASAR WANITA JALANG! MATI SAJA KAU BANGKAI HIDUP! PERGILAH SANA BERTEMU ANAK-ANAK BAJINGANMU!"  
kepala sang bunda diinjak-injak sampai pecah. Sulit untuk digambarkan, bagaimana Rivaille dapat menemukan hentakan sekeras itu. lalu tubuh wanita itu ia tikam ratusan kali hingga benar-benar tak terbentuk sama sekali mayatnya.  
Rivaille sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa yang akan ia hadapi selanjutnya.  
Melihat darah ibunya yang mulai mengalir membanjiri ruang keluarga, membangkitkan salah satu kesenangan Rivaille.  
Ya, sepertinya ia akan sangat menyukai kegiatan ini…

.  
.

"HAHAHA, OI AYAH BUSUK! DI MANA KAU BERADA! CEPAT HAMPIRI ANAK PUNGUTMU INI! KAU JUGA INGIN MEMBUNUHKU? HAHAHA, AKU SUDAH MEMBUNUH ANAK-ANAKMU! YANG TERAKHIR ADALAH ISTRI TERCINTAMU… HAHAHA… APA KAU MAU MENENTUKAN SENDIRI BAGAIMANA AKHIR HIDUPMU?! HAHAHA"  
Rivaille sudah kehilangan akal budinya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah membunuh, membunuh, dan membunuh…

"HAHAHA, TERNYATA KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH KETIGA ORANG ITU?! HAHAHA… BAGUS… BAGUS… TAPI KAU TAKKAN PERNAH BISA MEMBUNUHKU… HAHAHA!" tantang ayah Rivaille.  
"OH, TERNYATA NYALIMU MASIH ADA… DASAR PENGECUT… NAMANYA KEPALA KELUARGA HARUS MENDAHULUKAN DIRINYA DAHULU DARIPADA KELUARGANYA… DASAR AYAH BAJINGAN! HAHAHA…"  
mereka berdua terlibat dalam silat lidah. Ajang saling provokasi menghampiri mereka. Akhirnya sang ayah sendiri yang terkendali oleh kata-kata Rivaille.

"SEBAGAI PENGUSAHA TERKENAL, APALAGI DIKENAL RAJA, TAK MALUKAH KAU MELAWAN ANAKMU SENDIRI? HAHAHA… AKU SANGAT MENGHARAPKAN DAPAT MEMISAHKAN SEMUA ANGGOTA TUBUHMU DAN MELEMPARKANNYA KE DEPAN ISTANA RAJA. BUKTI BAHWA KAU HANYALAH ORANG BODOH YANG MATI DI TANGAN ANAKMU SENDIRI… HAHAHA…"  
"APA KAU BILANG?!" emosi mulai menguasai tubuh sang ayah. Tak terpikir sama sekali untuk damai dengan anaknya. Yang ada di benaknya hanyalah menyingkirkan anak sial ini dan hidup tenang.

Pertarungan sengit mulai terjadi. Jerome yang membawa pisau di tangannya terlihat sedikit lebih lihai dalam memainkannya. Namun, kemampuan Rivaille untuk menghindar tak dapat diragukan. Sambil menghindar, ia menusuk Jerome beberapa kali. Tusukan dari Rivaille terlihat lebih banyak dari pada sang ayah tersebut.  
"HAHA, HANYA ITU YANG DAPAT KAU LAKUKAN, HUH? PERBANDINGAN MEMBUNUH KITA TIGA-KOSONG, KAU TAHU?! HAHAHA. SELANJUTNYA KAULAH YANG AKAN MENJADI KEEMPAT… HAHAHA…"  
luka di bagian punggung, pinggang, perut dan dada sang ayah sudah tak terelakan.

Sebenarnya sang ayah sudah sangat tak kuat, tetapi berkat niat untuk membalas dendam keluarganya, ia masih bisa menghunuskan pisau beberapa kali ke Rivaille.  
Berkat serangan Jerome, Rivaille sekarang mempunyai luka di seluruh paha. Cukup untuk menghentikan beberapa pergerakan Rivaille.

Keduanya masih bisa berdiri. Saling bermandikan darah masing-masing. Sang ayah kembali menyerang Rivaille dan mengarahkan pisau tersebut ke perut Rivaille.  
Serangan tersebut ditangkis Rivaille dengan cara menendang tulang kering sang ayah dengan amat keras. Ia kembali mengeluarkan tenaga yang amat keras seperti sebelumnya. Alhasil, tulang kering Jerome remuk dan sudah tak terbentuk sama sekali. Jikalau kita berada di sana, dapat dilihat dengan kepala mata sendiri, kaki kanan Jerome sudah seperti daging fillet, yang sudah takkan bisa digunakan untuk berdiri lagi.  
Menyadari ia takkan bisa berdiri lagi, Jerome hanya bisa menyeret tubuhnya yang sudah berlumuran darah tersebut ke ruang tamu, bermaksud untuk keluar dan mencari pertolongan.

Rivaille yang masih dapat berdiri dengan 2 kaki dapat mengejar ayah lebih cepat. Namun ia hanya mengikutinya dari belakang dengan berjalan santai.

"Kemana sekarang kau akan pergi, Jerome? Ada pernyataan terakhir yang ingin kau keluarkan, AYAH?!"  
"DASAR ANAK SIALAN! JANGAN ANGGAP KAMI KELUARGAMU! AKU SANGAT MENYESAL TELAH MEMBIARKANMU HIDUP LEBIH LAMA! SEHARUSNYA DARI SAAT KAU BAYI AKU SUDAH MEMBUNUHMU! CIH"  
kata ayah, selanjutnya ia meludah penuh darah tepat ke wajah Rivaille yang tak terlalu tinggi.  
"Sudah selesai dengan kata-katamu? Ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi?!"  
"DASAR ANAK SIALAN…! HAHAHA…"  
seiring dengan tawa keras dari mulut ayah, tendangan yang amat keras diberikan Rivaille tepat di pipi sang ayah. Sama dengan keadaan sang kakak, kepala itu terpental ke sudut ruangan lainnya. Darah membanjiri ruang tamu. Dengan nafsu, Rivaille memutilasi anggota-anggota tubuh sang ayah hingga terpisah jari, telapak tangan, paha, tempurung lutut, jantung, hati, bola mata, ginjal, bahkan organ kelamin dari tubuh sang ayah. Setelah memutilasi ayahnya, ia menyebarkan seluruh organ-organ itu ke seluruh rumah.

.  
HAHAHAHA  
suara tertawa yang cukup keras terdengar dari rumah keluarga Rivaille. Kira-kira saat itu pukul 2 pagi. Tak ada yang mendengar tawa itu, karena rumah itu amat berjauhan dengan rumah-rumah lainnya dan hanya bisa dijangkau dengan kendaraan.  
Rivaille yang tadi tertawa cukup keras, sekarang hanya bisa terduduk bersila di kamarnya sambil menangis. Ia tak menyangka ia akan membunuh semua anggota keluarganya.  
"HAAAAA… APA YANG SUDAH KULAKUKAN?! Memang aku sangat membenci keluargaku, tapi haruskah aku membunuh mereka?!" tangisan Rivaille terdengar naik-turun. Ada kala ia berteriak, ada kalanya juga ia berbicara hampir berbisik…

.  
.

Sambil menangis, ia baru memperhatikan kembali tangannya. Sarung tangan yang sedari tadi ia pakai barulah ia sadar kegunaannya.  
_Kau akan terlibat dalam pembunuhan keluargamu sendiri  
_Ternyata hal itu yang ingin disampaikan hatinya.  
Sekarang ia sudah tegar, ia takkan pernah mengingat masalah ini lagi. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Tawa keras dari kerongkongan Rivaille menggambarkan hal tersebut.

Yang sekarang ia perlu lakukan adalah membersihkan diri dan menghilangkan bukti-bukti yang menunjukan ia adalah sang tersangka.  
Ia langsung saja mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang ada di lemarinya. Memang tak dapat kita bayangkan, bagaimana harus terburu-buru membersihkan diri dari luka parah di sekujur tubuh. Larutan iodine yang ia temukan di ruang keluarga langsung ia siram ke seluruh tubuhnya.  
Teriakan yang amat keras terdengar dari mulut bocah yang berusia 14 tahun ini.  
Setelah mengeringkan luka dari larutan iodine, barulah ia menggunakan pakaiannya yang baru. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia melompat dari teras depan kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2, takut- takut ia menginjak kembali darah dari salah satu orang tadi, tanpa menggunakan alas kaki apapun. Berharap hidupnya takkan berhenti di sel bui.

.  
.

_-BERITA KOTA TROST PAGI-  
BERITA TERKINI:  
Pembantaian Keluarga Konglomerat  
Jerome Westdorf, seorang pengusaha terkaya di Trost, beserta keluarganya, ditemukan tak bernyawa di rumahnya sendiri. Bahkan tak terbentuk sama sekali fisik tubuhnya.  
Bahkan sang kepala keluarga, Jerome, ditemukan termutilasi dan organ tubuh, baik luar maupun dalam, yang dimutilasi ditemukan di sekeliling rumah. Anggota keluarga yang lain, ditemukan tanpa kepala, beserta tubuh yang hancur.  
Hanya satu anggota keluarga yang sampai sekarang masih belum diketahui keberadaannya, Rivaille. Kemungkinan sang pembunuh keluarga ini menculik Rivaille dan berusaha mengambil alih warisan keluarga yang dicurigai beratasnamakan Rivaille…_

Kira-kira itu yang menjadi berita utama kota Trost. Tak hanya dari koran, mulut para penjahat sudah merumorkan hal tersebut.  
Ya, sekarang Rivaille tinggal di dunia bawah, tempat para penjahat berkumpul. Berkat penyamarannya dengan menggunakan lumpur sebagai media kamuflasenya, para penjahat ini mengakui keberadaanku sebagai seorang 'Rivaille'. Tanpa nama keluarga sama sekali.

.  
4 bulan setelah tragedi yang didalangi Rivaille sendiri, Polisi Militer yang bertugas menyelidiki kematian keluarga konglomerat ini menyatakan menghentikan pengamatan tentang pembunuhan tersebut dan menganggap masalah selesai.  
Rivaille Westdorf, anak keluarga tersebut yang hilang dari TKP dinyatakan sudah meninggal dibunuh oleh para tersangka pembunuhan.  
Di sisi lain, jati diri Rivaille yang baru mulai dikenal oleh para penjahat bawah. Orang-orang yang melewati wilayahnya, dan tak membayar pajak, bahkan sesama penjahat, akan mati di tangannya.

.  
1 tahun telah terlewat setelah hari itu. Tak terhitung berapa banyak orang yang sudah ia bunuh dengan kejam, tak terhitung juga berapa banyak yang sudah ia rampas harta miliknya.  
Saat itu adalah masa-masa kejayaan Rivaille, sebagai penjahat paling kejam seantero dunia. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani terhadapnya. Para tentara yang bertemu dengannya juga mendadak seperti budak seorang Rivaille.  
Baru suatu hari, takdir mempertemukan dirinya dengan Erwin Smith, seorang komandan pasukan pengintai yang sedang menyamar untuk mencari pasukan baru.  
Pertemuan itu menjadi awal kisah hidup yang baru, setelah 15 tahun hidupnya yang sia-sia…

.

.  
.

"Huh, cepatlah pergi dari pikiranku…" Rivaille sangat depresi jika mengingat kejadian itu terus menerus. Rupanya tak cukup seteko chamomile tea untuk menemaninya menghadapi permasalahan di masa lalu.  
Ia butuh seorang teman.  
tepatnya teman untuk mencurahkan pikirannya.  
Andai ada yang mau menerimanya jika ia mengatakan hal demikian.  
"Sepertinya sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Nanti pagi aku ada pelatihan dengan para rekruitmen baru", paksa Rivaille mendatangkan kantuknya. Ia sekarang berjalan ke kasurnya.  
"Jangan pernah kembali dalam pikiranku, keluarga bajingan! Sekarang aku sudah memiliki hidupku sendiri…"  
ia mematikan lilin di meja sebelah ranjangnya.

…FIN…

* * *

**A/N:  
**Minaa… kejamnya nyampe nggak?  
Hmm… kayaknya **amat sangat terlalu** **parah banget-bangetan**(?) wkwkwk  
Kayaknya rada nggak pas cerita sama judulnya… hehehe  
Hope this is the realest story on my life(?)  
Cerita yang paling menggambarkan hidup author, tapi nggak sampe yang bunuh-bunuhannya lah yang pasti  
_Cerca trova_ lagi… yeeiii (?) siapa tau ada yang tau ceritanya…? wkwkwk  
Ngomong-ngomong, just information, nama-nama anggota keluarga di sini juga nggak sembarangan lho, terutama di nama keluarga a.k.a marga si ripai… Dibuat berdasarkan autobiografi sang author sendiri… Hanya saja yang pasti dengan perubahan… hehehe.

Seperti di warning di atas, mohon maaf kalo nama kluargany author bkin sendiri, soalnya kalo pake yang 'Ackerman' ntar nggak nyampe harapan author… hehehe  
hmm…. Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya: Rivaille kenapa jago berantem (dicerita ini aja ya)? Dijelasin aj deh… Si Rivaille itu ceritanya ngikut ekskul sepakbola, polo, sama beladiri(?). Sebenernya si Rivaille cuman ngaplikasiin gaya-gaya maen olahraga-olahraga tadi…  
Oh iya, gommen atas cerita sebelumnya ya… Entah kenapa penyusunannya nggak pas banget.  
Harusnya w edit lagi ceritanya, tapi entah kenapa badan ini ngarahin tangan buat buru-buru ngepost ceritanya…  
semoga w bisa lebih perhatian lagi dengan fic yang w buat…  
sekali lagi gommen ya atas cerita sebelumnya, dan juga atas cerita ini… sekian cerita saya, terima kasih…

enjoy the story

mind to review?

Aoyama Akiyoru


End file.
